AFTER ALL
by isabelapv11
Summary: After the war with sebastian/jonathan (city of heavenly fire) clary moves to the institute to then discover she is pregnant, it's jace's months later clary finds jace "cheating" and leaves new york, but what will happen when after six years they reunite.
1. Chapter 1 MISTAKES?

I do not own the mortal instruments nether the characters.

Chapter 1

MISTAKES?

NO POV

Clary sat down next to Jace in the greenhouse, it was almost twelve and she bet jace wanted to watch the flowers, so even though she was tired from training with Isabelle she decided not to say anything and stay wrapped in Jace's arms, she loved Jace and there was nothing else in the word that could change her mind.

At midnight the flowers started to grow and suddendly without saying anything Clary and Jace kissed in a hungry, intense kiss full of love, then Jace silently said to Clary "you are all I have ever wanted" She just smiled and continued kissing Jace, and as they were alone in the institute because Maryse and Robert were in Idris solving things with the clave, Alec was with Magnus and Isabelle was with Simon in a misterious date, they had the institute just for themselves and as after their night at the cavern during the war with sebastian\ jonathan each time they had alone with no one to bother them they really, really made it worth.

They approached the elevator, jace carrying clary and clary with her legs wrapped in jace's hips and quickly got inside, while they waited for the elevator to close jace pulled away and asked "your place or mine?"

"Yours" clary quickly answered, she had moved to the institute two months after jocelyn had married luke because it was easier to get to the institute and because of the fact clary had heard her mother and luke doing things, at first her mother refused, but after clary had a very , very serious conversation with her mother, so apologised in all the ways possible on earth and let clary live in the institute with the rule clary had to call her every day without exeption or going visit her and luke, a week after that clary had already moved to the institute.

Jace dragged clary into his room and putted her gently on the bed, then he got his shirt off and started kissing clary's neck slowly and passionately, then he got clary's dress off slowly, she kissed him, softly, and the wild blinding passion returned in an instant, as if when their lips touched sparks flew, infecting them both with fire. Lighting them up until everything else seemed dark and unimportant.

She hooked her hands into the top of his jeans and pulled them down , lifting herself slowly so as to ease them off him. suddenly she realised that the only piece of clothing left on Jace was his plain, black boxers, and it still was too much.

Jace took her movements as license to respond with his own, he wrapped his arms around her now almost bare torso and she felt herself shiver at his warm, tingling touch. If he noticed, he didn't stop, he laced his hands behind her and gently unhooked her bra. She felt the soft fabric release and before she knew it he was sliding it down her arms, leaving her exposed to his piercing eyes. Though she didn't feel exposed. after all her apprehension, her fear and jitters, this felt...natural.

Jace had busied himself sliding her own soft cotton trousers down, revealing her plain underwear. Now they were both left with just one peice of clothing each, and the Morgenstern ring which hung on a delicate chain from Clary's neck and dangled between them. But the name Morgenstern would never stand between them again, nothing would.

They both continued kissing passionately and before they knew there was nothing standing in between them and they were both whining in pleashure, an hour after that they were both asleep clary wrapped in jace's arms.

After a long night with jace clary woke up ar 6:45am and she remembered everyone in the institute woke up at 7:00am so she quickly got up and started dressing, when she was about to get out of jace's room jace silently said "where are you going?"

"To my room jace, isabelle, simon and alec are already here and you know how isabelle is"

Jase answered "see you at breakfast"

"Yeah, see you at breakfast"

Clary got out of the room and headed to hers, when she opened the door of her room she saw isabelle sitted down in her bed and panicked but quickly isabelle said "don't worry, everyone does it"

Clary looked at isabelle in horror and was about to ask what was she doing in her room but isabelle said "last night i came here to ask if if you had a day after pill because the condomn i used with simon broke" isabelle explained, clary relaxed isabelle got up and hugged clary and said "thanks" clary saw isabelle with a happy face and said "for what?"

"For making my brother happy, i had never seen him happier in his life clary, he truthly loves you"

"I do truthly love him too"

Isabelle pulled back and looked clary in a kind of teacher face and said "now naughty girl that has sex with my brother put on a decent chlotes and lets get out for breakfast"

Clary then turned and headed to the bathroom for the pills and asked isabelle "five or ten milligrams" Isabelle quickly answered "ten please" clary then looked down and saw she only had one ten milligram pill and no five milligram, but handed the pill to Isabelle because she barely used them, she took anticonceptives every day so she was shure nothing was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2 REALIZING

I do not own the mortal instruments nether the characters cassandra clare does.

Chapter 2

REALIZING

Clary POV

I had bee SO emotional the last weeks, it is so horrible, I even cried watching lilo &amp; stich and cinderella! That is not so me and I feel so bad for that, well besides of me being an emotional bitch everything is fine I guess, my training is, well, good considering I am able to kick a demond's ass, for me and jace I love him, it is the only thing I can say without starting crying of joy oh god i truthly do, i truthly do love jace.

I woke up feeling a bad headacke so i took two aspirins dressed up with a tight jean and a pink shirt that showed one of my shoulders i had bought some days before with Isabelle and went out for breakfast, I found jace and alec in the kitchen jace laughing at something alec had said and alec making breakfast, eggs! Even though i have had having this stupid craving for cake i have been eating more than normal but i really dont mind because my training has been even more intense so it may be for that.

"Hi" i said as I sat down next to jace and kissed him but for some reason alec had to interrupt and said "I suppose i wont get a kiss" so i just got up from the chair and kissed alec on the cheeck, in that moment jace said "let's eat I'm hungry"

"Okay" alec answered as he putted three plates with eggs on the table, we sat down and started to eat, when i finished alec and jace had already finished, i am pretty shure i looked pale because i was not feeling well at all, jase sat beside me and asked "clary you okay?" While alec looked at me like if i was a zombie, i was about to answer but then I felt a tight knob in my stomach and a wave of nausea hit me, in an instant I realized I was about to puke so I nearly jumped off the chair and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom down the hall, i coul hear jace and alec bejind me but I didn't stop until I got to the bathroom and slammed the door close, lift up the toilet seat and puked my guts out, I could hear jace calling me from outside but I just said "dont jace" so then i start puking again and the door opens and I see jace and alec come in, before jace could reach me i put my hand up and say "stay away from me, this is gross, we haven't dated long enough for you to see gross" "come on clary, we've been in worse" jace inmediately answered, but then I felt food comig up my troat and puked again, while I was puking I felt jace's hands holding my hair while alec mumbled "holy shit" then i stopped puking and alec said in a funny tone "crap clary you are truthly sick or you are allergic to eggs" i looked up at him and started to stand up as jace rubbed my back but then again i dropped to the floor and threw up once again, in between gaggles i made a sentence "go..*puke*..away..*puke*.. stay away..*puke*..its gross" nether of them moved, they both stayed where they were and waited for me to have no food in my system which was very cute from their part because no one wants to start their day by watching a girl puke and puke all over again.

After jace took me to my room while i felt like crap and stayed with me in my room for at least for four hours without leaving my side, then my phone rang with a notification from the app were i wrote down the dates of my periods and estimates the dates of my periods also, I read it and it said CLARY HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN TO WRITE DOWN YOUR PERIOD OR ARE YOU PREGNANT?

Then I realized I haven't gotten any period, all i could think about was that i might be pregnant and havent realised,so i quickly got up and bathed myself, putted on running chlotes and slipped money on the phone case an when I was on my way out of the institute jace asked "were are you going" in that moment i panicked and answered "for a run, see you in an hour" i turned around jace was already in front of me with a pleading face and said "clary you are sick, you should lay down and rest or at least read" but i didnt have time for that i had to go to a pharmacy right away i just answered "please jace i will be back soon, i promise, please let me go and if something bad happens ill call you okay?" He looked at me as if i were going to die but at the end he acceded, I took off running to the pharmacy, it was new for me, i was sixteen year old girl running in new york as if I were in a marathon, when i got to the pharmacy I bought eight pregnancy tests, two of each type i found, i had to be shure, when i got to the cashier she looked at me and said "dont worry honey, i am shure you are not" i just nodded and headed back to the institute, when i got there i got straight to my bathroom, but i coudn't do it, it will ruin my and jace's life, it wasn't fair to jace, i felt frustrated and alone, i started crying, but then i realised there was only two persons who knew jace more than me,and only one of them was at the institute, Alec.


	3. Chapter 3 HELP

I do not own the mortal instruments nether the characters, Cassandra Clare does.

Chapter 3

HELP

Alec POV

Crap clary is really bad, thanks god isabelle now has a boyfriend to hold her hair as jace did for clary, still i am worried for clary i had never in my whole life seen someone puke in the amount clary did and in a matter of hours be fine, it is inhuman, or maybe just because she yust has a bigger amount of angel blood she recovered faster, i really don't know what to think about it.

I was in my bed relaxing myself from what had happened this morning at 2:00pm when i hear a knock at the door, i thaught it was jace to tell me he was going to take clary to the doctor, but instead when i opened the door i find a puffy eyed clary with tears running down her cheecks, i freaked out, not a lot of guys find their brother's girlfriend at their door crying as if their mother had just been murdered in front of them.

I quickly asked "clary what is wrong"

Clary between sobs said "i need help alec, i think i did something wrong, like really wrong"

"What is wrong clary" i said as i gestured for her to sit down on my bed.

"Alec before i say what i am about to say you have to swear me you wont tell jace or anybody anything unless i let you tell them"

"Clary what's wrong?"

"Alec, please, i am being serious"

"Okay, I swear on the angel i wont tell anything you are about to tell me to anybody unless you permit it"

"Please don't freak out... but..."

"But what clary"

"I think..i..i...alec i think i might be pregnant" she said the last part very fast

"You what!" I answered

"I thik i might be pregnant alec" she said more calmly

"Does jace know?"

"No i told him i was going for a run, he doesn't know i'm back" i did what i thought was best, i hugged clary, she hugged me back and started crying again, and as i thougt she wasn't going to say anything i asked "how are we going to prove your theory?"

She slipped a bag at me, i looked at it, it was full of pregnancy tests, i looked up at her and she, more calmly than i expected said "i told jace i was going for a run but instead i went to the pharmacy and bought eight of them"

"So if you already have them why are you here?"

"Because i needed someone to be with when... you know" she answered in a very low voice, i felt bad for her, she is only sixteen and is already passing through this and besides i wanted to help her, i liked her, so i said to her "so, lets test your theory" i said by standing up and dragging her with me, she stood up and said "thank you alec, really, it is very nice of you to help your brother's girlfriend to see if she is pregnant" she said in a sarcastic voice, i smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Clary get inside the bathroom, do what you have to do and then we will wait and see what happens" she walked over to my bathroom and got inside, five minutes later she opened the bathroom door and said "now we wait five minutes", so we did.

"Alec i dont want to look at it"

"Come on clary, you have to, i'm not the one that thinks she is pregnant"

"But alec what if I am"

"Then we'll see what happens okay"

"Alright, has the five minutes passed?" I noded my head yes and she walked over the bathroom and returned with a blank expression on her face, in that moment i knew it, she WAS pregnant, this won't fix with an iratze, i walked over to her and hugged her as tight as i could, she started sobbing and tears soaked in my shirt, we stayed like that for around ten minutes and then i told her "clary you have to tell jace"

She then started to cry even more and a sentence got out of her mouth "he will hate me and leave me"

I stared at her and answered " clary before jace met you,no before we all met you jace was just the thypical guy that has a different girl over every friday night, isabelle was as annoying as hell, jace and i had to take her shopping and as she didn't have any girlfriends, we were the ones who had to invite her at parties, and me, well i got to say it just once in my life but dont think i will ever repeat it but you were the person that made me realize who i truthly was clary and i will thank that for the rest of my life clary you are one of the best persons i have ever known so get over it and lets go talk to jace, i am shure he will understand, he loves you clary" and with that clary smiled and said "well alec you are now allowed to talk about what just happened to jace"

With that clary and I got out of my room and headed to jace's.


	4. Chapter 4 REVELATIONS

**HEY GUYS, sorry for not updating fast, I will try to update as fast as I can every chapter.**

**Remember to review!**

I do not own the mortal instruments nether the characters, cassandra clare does, i do own this plot.

Chapter 4

REVELATIONS

JACE POV

I am polishing my knives when I hear a knock at my door, I thaugt it was Simon asking me to train with him, but instead I see Alec with a very serious look and behind him my beautiful girlfriend with a sick face that tells me she has been crying, a lot.

"Can we come in?" Alec asks me, as soon as he does I gesture them to come in, clary has a different look like if I was going to throw her off the window.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" I ask clary who hasn't said anythng yet, she takes my hand and starts to say "Jace..I...I...am...-" "clary spit it out" I say in an annoyed tone, and then she throws the bomb, in a whisper she says "I'm pregnant" and lets go off my hand and looks to the floor, i feel more remorse in my little finger than someone have can ever felt in their whole body, i ruined our lives, suddendly she snaps me out of my gaze and says

"Jace?"

"I am so so sorry clary" I lift my head and see Alec looking at clary who is desesperately trying to hold back tears.

"For what?" Alec asks, but instead I answer clary "for doing this to you clary, you dont deserve this, you shoud have the life of a normal sixteen year old teenager that hangs out with her friends or boyfriend in friday nights, you shouldn't have to spend them home taking care of a child" as I talk I start to recover and to finally return to my secure tone again.

Clary then answers with a bit of rage on her voice "babies aren't prisions or courses or mistakes they are gifts, miracles and we have the priviledge to have one" seriously, is she out of her mind! how can she say that, in that moment I feel like I can't handle it anymore and shout at clary "NO CLARY THAT ISN'T TRUE, YOU JUST ARE SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU ARE PREGNANT AND HORMONAL AND JUST WANT EXCUSES TO MAKE YOURSELF BELIEVE THIS IS GOOD" I walk over to her and take her by the shoulders and shout at her shaking her "YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND THIS IS NOT GO-" but i get cut out by alec who separates us and shouts at me "DO NOT DO THIS TO HER, IT IS NOT HER FAULT" then we hear clary open the door of my room and before leaving she says I guess to alec "i told you he would hate me" alec runs to her and asks in a sweet tone "where are you going?" I see a tear slide down clary's cheeck, she answers "first to throw up, then since i can't drink to eat chocolate cake" she turns and starts running down the hall whipping off tears from her eyes and I hear alec screan on the top of his lungs "ISABELLE" she instantly appears and asks "what is going on, i could hear you sc-" but alec cuts her "I need you to look for clary and comfort her, she will be probably throwing up or hidden somewhere eating chocolate, she will tell you everything" Isabelle then turns around and starts running down the hall, then alec turns to me and says "you should really yust stay here and think of what you just did" then he reaches down his pocket and throws at me some sticks that fall to the floor, two pink, two blue, two white and two green and then says "now if you allow me I shall go to the pharmacy and buy your girlfriend pills for throwing up and for headache, something you should be doing, but not me" before I can say something he stands out of my room and closes the door bejind him. I stare blankly at the sticks, but I dont pick up any of them, i get off my shirt, grab my steele and start making myself a fearless rune.

ISABELLE POV

I had been two hours running around the institute looking for clary, but then I realize there is a place where I haven't looked for her, the greenhouse, i instantly run to the elevator and get inside when the elevator opens I see clary in a corner of the greenhouse crying, eating a giant piece of chocolate cake, watching the fault in our stars in her tablet and huging church like if it was the only thing left for her in the world.

I sit next to her and she hands me a headphone, i put it on and in a sweet tone ask her "Clary are you all right" and as I expect her to do she shakes her head no and stops the movie, then she is sobbing against my chest, i just sit there trying to figue out what happened, then she between sobs says "I am pregnant and jace doesn't wants the baby, what am I supposd to do with a baby, isabelle I need him-" she doesn't get to finish the sentence because she turns around and starts puking, god I bet she ate a whole cake on her own, i hold her hair and when she stops i tell her "let's get you to bed" shen we get to her room and then I realise she needs someone else besides me so I scream "SIMON COME HERE, NOW" he then comes running and asks me "isabelle what is wrong, are you all right?" I then answer trying to be calm "I am, Clary isn't, please help me Simon, she is destroyed, but before you see her you have to know she is pregnant and jace told her he doesn't wants the baby or something like that" then simon answers "oh god" then i open the door and he repeats "oh god" when we find clary in the bathroom puking her guts out, this is goin to be a long night, then alec returns with a bag full of pills for different things, Simon and I turn around and close the bathrolm door bejind us, and alec asks "how bad is she?" "Destroyed" simon and I both answer at the same time, alec nods and hands me the bag, we agree to take shifts to take care of clary since we don't want to leave her alone while she is like this.

At morning we are all exhausted, clary puked and cryed all night and i feel she wont be able to handle this anymore, i have to do something.

At 3:00am simon finally makes clary sleep, I see clary lying on a bed with her cheecks red from crying and I realise I will not let jace do this to her, I go to his room and when I open the door jace is soundly asleep, like if nothig had just happened I cant contain myself and him wake up, he looks at me and in a confused tone asks "Isabelle what are you doing awake in the middle of the night!"

"Well thanks, you saved me a lot of explaining, simon, alec and I had been with your pregnant girlfriend who has been puking and crying all night because you shouted at her when she told she was pregnant and ate a whole chocolate cake" I answer in a very rough tone.

"Clary got sick because of me... my god, i am the worst boyfriend on earth"

I then realize jace is equally bad as clary in his own way so i tell him "jace close your eyes" he tryes to hesitate but i talk again "just do it, thrust me" he closes his eyes and I talk again "imagine clary pregnant" he smiles "then imagine you, clary and a kid as a family, jace clary is giving you your own blood family, we all know this was eventually going to happen, it happened faster than what you wanted it to hapen but it did" jace then opens his eyes and says "I do want the kid" and before we can say anything else we hear a scream in the corridor "ALEC, ISABELLE CLARY PASSED OUT" we then look to each other with concern, stand up and start running down the corridor.


End file.
